Scratches and Burns
by K.B.Maillet
Summary: To us, it was just a game but for them, it was all too real. Did they bring us here for us to understand? Or was it just an accident?
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic number 4! (I haven't finished one fully but it still counts!) So I have played MechQuest, Dragon Fable, and the original Adventure Quest...yeah, I love roleplay games, bite me...**

**Anywho! I read a whole lot of AQ, DF, and AQW fanfics and better, I HAVE A COLD~ YAY! Yeah, not so much yay...frickin nose is all stuffed and crap like that *cough* So I am going to be doing another "****_someone-from-our-world-gets-sucked-into-their-worl d_****" fanfic and yeah, I have just started AQW (my user name is "Jabuka" which means "Omen" in some kind of language...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AQW or its characters except for Baina (aka yours truly~) and Zeke (aka yours truly's brother)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: May Cause Headaches, Dizziness, and Teleportation

_Name: Jabuka...Email: Hahaha, its a secret!...Password: Something random that only I know...Confirm...Let's play!_

My account was all set and I grinned like a kid seeing a fully lit Christmas tree with lots of gifts under it, I was that excited. I played the original and the spin-off versions so I was excited for the latest version to finally come out (or in this case, for me to stumble upon).

Adventure Quest Worlds!

I like my roleplay, its therapeutic for me and thats the argument I am sticking to! I was almost set and ready when I heard the familiar knocking pattern of my not-so-little little brother, damn kid hit a grosberg at the age of thirteen. I threw my pillow at him as he came in but he quickly closed the door to use it as a shield. "How's it going, sicky?" I glared as best as I could at him without my already throbbing head getting worse.

I had a mild cold but I was forced to stay in bed because my stupid immune system was as weak as my bro-ham was tall (very). I managed to stifle back a sneeze which only had given the good chance to give me a smug smirk, "If you don't get out right now, I will throw something pointed at you." Yeah, I can be a real grouch when I am sick...

"Awe, come on Bai-Bai." I glared at him more sharply but he continued, "I know you're sick and all but I know you hate being alone." Damn it! He is right, I hate being alone. I sighed in defeat before scooching over so that he could fit onto my twin sized bed, he promptly went over and sat next to me, seeing that I was about to begin playing AQW, "Still nerding it out?" I only nodded as I tried to decide which server to join.

I let out a wet cough and I felt my brother gave me a few pats on the back, "Thanks." He only smiled in response.

My brother's name was Zeke and we were two years apart, him being seventeen and me being nineteen. We both had to repeat a grade so we were naturally taller then most of our classmates. I had graduated not too long ago and after graduation, I decided to go to a graduation party...which is where I got the stupid cold.

We had similar hair and skin color but his hair was darker and finer then my dark ash blonde thick hair. He had chocolate eyes and mine were a bluish-green. I was wearing my black silky pajamas (it was Summer) and he wore his usual faded blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt. I had a more healthy weight then him but Zeke was a lot faster then me but I was a hell of a lot stronger then him.

The screen suddenly froze and I rolled my eyes, "Not again..." I muttered hoarsely before my tech-wize Zeke took it and started to check it over, "I know what to do, stupid. Just hit refresh." It wouldn't work, "Ok so maybe the internet is off again."

"No, it's connected. Its not loading and its not frozen, I can which screens." I snatched my laptop from him and looked at it for a while before roughly shaking it, "Baina! Don't do that!"

"It's my laptop!"

"You will wretch it though!"

"Quit contradicting me!"

There was a sudden warm glow and I thought for a moment it was my fever starting again until I noticed two things...

1) My hands were warm

2) Zeke's saucer wide chocolate eyes

I looked to my hand and looked at it with shock, my laptop was glowing, "What the-" And before I had I chance to swear (I swear a lot), everything went to a blinding hot white before cooling off to the cold blackness...

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Baina and Zeke meet a mage and Baina's cold gets worse, will they make it to a safe place in time?**

**Me: So there you have it! Please leave comments and rate...or follow...idk**

**Zeke: That is just lazy typing**

**Baina: Yeah, I kinda agree**

**Me: WTF? STFU, OMG! LOL**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own AQW but I do own Baina and Zeke Smith, they are based off of me and my brother (who is 6'3" and I am 5'7")...**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: The Color Blue

"Never...again..." I groaned as I started to wake up from the darkness, "Never again do I want to do that..." I felt damp grass and dirt under me, so I was outside but how in Heaven did I get outside? I slowly lifted my head which throbbed badly as I looked about for my brother who laid not too far away, Zeke started to wake up, "Hey, you ok?" I asked him which he had replied with a grunt as he got up and carefully helped me up.

Looking around, we saw tall green trees that weren't exactly strangers to us. We grew up in a forestry area and the trees were no different from the ones we remembers but there was only one problem, we now lived in a city. It was night-time and not a cloud lived in the skies, stars dotted everywhere and the moon was full and bright. For two kids who suddenly appeared in the middle of a forest, we were strangely calm but that was only because the forestry environment was home for us. We knew we would be ok. "So where exactly do you think we are?"

I shrugged, "I am not sure but I can hear a river not too far, we can camp out until the morning. All we need to do now is to find food." Like I said, we weren't strangers to living in a forest.

We slowly made out way to the river, the cold air felt good on my feverish skin but I knew from experience that I should be resting and staying under the covers. We finally came to the river but we saw something weird in the distance, flashes of different colors of lights. Once in a while, when the wind changed direction, I could smell something burning but sometimes it was smell of something very cold. "What is that?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know but I don't think that-" Then we heard a pained cry, I felt a prick in my heart. I hated pain and I hated to see or hear others in pain too. I started to look around to see how we could get across the river, "You know what? Fuck this shit, we are helping."

"But we don't even know where we are or what's going on."

"And? You think just sitting around will help us any better?" I asked as I raised a brow at him, adrenaline was pumping through my veins, "Look, think of it this way. We know that at least SOMEONE is in the forest and they might be able to help us. Right now, we need a safe place to stay cause we have no idea what the hell is in here." Zeke groaned, knowing that he couldn't argue with that logic. "Look!" I pointed out to some rocks that stuck out from the rushing waters. Carefully, we hopped across them and reached the other side and both of us ran.

I knew that I would regret it later on but I didn't care, we needed help!

Finally coming within range, we decided to hide and see what was going on first. As the blinding lights cleared, we saw two figures fighting. One man and one beast. The beast was obvious to me, it was a black dragon. The dragon was nothing large but it was big enough to squish me if it sat on me. The large, glowing red eyes glared sharply at the white haired man wearing purple robes. Something was nagging at my mind, something told me that he looked familiar.

The man casted a spell (I am not stupid, I know what magic looks like), sending lightning towards the beast before the beast shot fire at him. I was panting from the run earlier and felt the terrible need to cough.

_No! Not_ _now! They will know we are here!_

But my lungs didn't listen and I started to hack away, trying to stifle it as much as I could but they heard me. The dragon growled and roared a large fireball at Zeke and I, we thought we were goners but something stopped us from turning into over done pieces of meat. We opened our eyes to see a wall of light and I knew right away who it came from, I looked over to a not too happy face, "What are you doing here? Get out!" I couldn't move my legs though, I was too scared. Same with Zeke...

Seeing this, he spun his staff above his head before slamming the butt end down to the ground. We hear the sound of snapping and cracking of wood and stone as the ground shook before caving away, sending the black dragon to his dark death down below. But the dragon lashed out its tail and it smacked right into the mage, sending the poor man flying and leaving me to cry out in protest. The whole event was over in a matter of seconds and we stood there, silent with surprise and shock before we scrambled up to look for him.

It was knocked a good distances away but we found him. He was out cold and bleeding from his head, "What are we going to do? We can't just leave him here." Zeke said, looking over my shoulder as I examined him. The source of the bleeding wasn't much, just a small gash on the left side of his forehead. His left hand was also burnt which is probably what caused him to cry out that time, "You think you can fix him?" My mind was running through everything I learned in biology and from when I had to go to the hospital.

_Burns...burns..._

I finally remembered, "Help me drag him to the river, we can cool off his burn there." I hooked my arms under his as Zeke took his feet. We managed to get him to the river just as my fever spiked again, my cold was getting much worse and Zeke must have saw this too.

"Maybe you should rest, I can take care of him." But I shook my head at him, I never have quit on a person who has needed help and I wasn't going to start now. Slowly, I placed his hand into the water and told Zeke to hold it so that he didn't get too soaked. I began to filter out leaves and dirt using a piece of his robe and I kept filtering until I was satisfied before carefully clearing the gash, "Serious? I gets sent flying and all he has is a burn and a cut?" I sighed as I shook my head.

Suddenly, a hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, angry grayish-lavender eyes looking to me before looking to my brother who held onto his other hand firmly, "Who in Lore's name are you?"

_Lore?_

Then it hit me and I practically fell back with a gasp, "Oh my Flrow! We're in Adventure Quest Worlds!" I shouted before finally seeing who the mage really was and I winced badly, "Ooooh...which means you're Warlic..." By this time, Warlic managed to get his burnt hand out from Zeke's grasp and began to heal it. He still looked pissed.

"I will not ask you again, who are you?"

"I am Zeke and this is my sister, Baina. We umm...kinda don't know where we are..." Zeke explained in an awkward which earned him a raised brow from the blue mage, Zeke continued, "We aren't from here, we are from a different place...in fact from a different world entirely. The only reason Baina who's who you are is because there is this game called Adventure Quest Worlds, not saying that your existence doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't matter since I believe in my existence and frankly, you aren't the first...thing...that I have met from another world though it is strange that you have something similar to me. Perhaps its a sort of parallel world." He said the last part mainly to himself. Warlic finished healing his hand but didn't tend to his cut since it was nothing too bothersome, "But what exactly is wrong with her?" Zeke looked to me, finally noticing that I wasn't doing all too well. The last thing I remember hearing was him calling my name before I passed out.

Stupid cold...

The two guys watched as Baina toppled over, she was very pale and her face was flushed, "Baina!" cried out Zeke, moving to her but Warlic got to her first. He placed a hand on her forehead before retracting it quickly, "Before we came here, we were in her room. She's been sick with a cold." Zeke informed Warlic who nodded.

"I don't have anything on me to help her but we are not too far from where I live." Warlic carefully picked up the sick girl, "But we best get there quick, she has pushed herself too far and is burning up."

The two then started off into the woods but neither did Zeke or Baina knew that this was the start of an adventure neither of them would expect...

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2! And yes, damn cold! I am still sick T-T**

**Warlic: Then maybe you should be sleeping...**

**Me: No way man! Now go make me a sandwich!**

**Warlic: What? Why would I do that?**

**Snake Eyes:...**

**Me: When did Snake Eyes get in here? Oh right, he's a ninja. Which reminds me of something! I am currently drawing up plans for a G. fanfic so when I finish it, I will give the date of when I actually plan on putting it up!**

**Warlic: Please Review and add to favorites...**


End file.
